Blazing Love
by Akasha721
Summary: sometimes things aren't always what they seem. All he wanted was one good kiss!


is a yaoi story M/M

If you are under 18 this is not for you

This story takes place where Mirage of Blaze/Rebels ends

This is about Naoe& Takaya (seme vs. uke)

These are not my Characters but I love this story

I always wanted closure so here it is.

Blazing Love

Takaya is waiting in the parking lot for Naoe wondering what is taking him so long, talking to that old man probably.

More than likely he wants to keep Naoe by his side…he knows that feeling. Naoe has a way of making you feel safe just by him being with you. As long as he is around it feels as though nothing bad could happen to you.

Yeah… like the wings of a bird covering you, protecting you from harm real or imagined. He has gotten his powers back along with his full memories. He remembers what happen thirty years ago and yet it doesn't seem as important now as it did then.

Nevertheless, why didn't he just tell him what happen instead of trying to force himself on him? He was scared, Naoe should have known that. He didn't remember what they meant to each other or how they had spent many passionate nights together, holding each other, loving each other.

On the battlefield they were on opposite sides but his father Lord Kinshin ask Naoe to stay by his side and protect him no matter whose body Kagetora possessed. The strange thing is they have been together four hundred years and this love hate relationship has lasted that long.

Thirty years ago when he made him possessed the body of Meniko, he found out Naoe had forced himself on her. When she ended up with child she didn't know if the child was his or Naoe's so she took her life. That's when he told Naoe he would never forgive him and sealed off his memories of being Lord Kagetora. He could not endure the pain of losing her or remembering what Naoe had done.

That is all in the past, they all have different lives now, and Naoe is still the loving and passionate person he has always been. He knows he is the one who drove Naoe to do what he did and he knows he should take part of the responsibly…if not all. He did use Naoe for his own amusement and pleasure however, it was not one sided. Now that he has all his memories back, he plans to have Naoe back as well.

Naoe is walking to his car and searching for his keys. Takaya steps off from the wall and says, "Why didn't you stay and work for him Naoe? I wouldn't have mind. I know you like doing things on your own."

Naoe looks at him with a half smile and says, "Are you sure you wouldn't have mind? I remember you wanting all the attention focused on yourself. Has something changed I don't know about?"

Takaya laughs and says, "I seem to remember you calling me conceited…is that what you're saying now?"

Naoe turns his head and gives Takaya a slight bow. He puts his hand in his pocket, taking out the key and sliding it in the lock.

He is thinking to himself, "I should have taken him when I had the chance earlier. Now I have to endure his endless torture and he knows that I love him, that I would do anything for him. Now all he wants to do is see me squirm. I can't go on like this I have too end this once and for all."

Takaya walks up behind Naoe and whispers in his ear. "Are you going to be a loser and run from me again?"

Naoe turns quickly; he had not notice that he was so close. He could feel his breath on the side of his neck, it felt warm, hot even…if only he could turn and kiss the lips that were so close.

He is frozen to this spot he cannot move, Takaya is standing to close, and he can feel the heat of his body next to his. Takaya reaches for his wrist and says, "Answer me Naoe…or does it have to be an order? We both know you can't refuse an order don't we?"

Naoe lets out a breath he did not realize he had been holding. He smiles, as he says, "No, I hadn't plan on running…I'm going back to temple. You do remember in this life I am a Monk. I've been away for a while but I still have duties to fulfill."

He looks down at Takaya's hand on his and looks in his face. Takaya is watching him with a half smile on his face.

Takaya knows that Naoe wants him and wants him badly; he is wondering if after four hundred years of longing he should finally give in. The way that Naoe feels is really not the way he feels. He may have been taken against his will before but that does not mean he can accept Naoe's feelings now. What is in the past should stay in the past. The only problem with this is he didn't want to be without Naoe's companionship. He is the only one that truly understands him. Maybe he has been arrogant and conceited; he couldn't help it, that's just the way he is. People always misunderstood his actions. No matter what he did, no one really understood him.

He looks at Naoe and asks, "Can you give me a ride to the train station Naoe? I have class tomorrow and I've already missed too many days." Naoe opens the door and says, "Are you sure you want to ride with me…you trust me not to attack you?" Takaya chuckles as he says, "It's just a ride to the train station. With both hands on the wheel there's really nothing you could do to me…am I right?" Naoe smiles and says, "Don't worry Takaya your virtue is safe with me. I've learned my lesson and I will never do that again."

They arrive at the Tokyo Station and find that because of the snow the trains are not running.

"Damn! Now what I'm going to do, I canceled my room and I don't want to spend the night in this cold place."

Naoe smirks to himself, "Maybe faith is on my side, I may get another chance but this time I'll play his game on him."

Takaya looks over at Naoe from the corner of his eye. He is waiting for him to offer his place for the evening. Naoe smiles as he says, "I know you may not want to but you could stay at the temple tonight and I will bring you back here in the morning…if you so desire."

Takaya looks at the ceiling and sighs, "I guess I have no other choice…I am hungry, you do have food right?"

Naoe turns the car around and heads for the temple. He is so happy that it is hard to contain himself. Little does he know that Takaya is also happy. He had a feeling the station would be closed because of the snow. When they had came back it was snowing lightly and had been coming down faster by the minute. Chances of the station being open were highly unlikely. Takaya leaned back to enjoy the ride to the temple. Naoe is smiling to himself for the entire ride home.

He takes Takaya to one of the baths and tells him dinner will be ready soon. He lays out a yukata for him to wear and goes to his room.

Takaya watches as Naoe leaves the room, he turns, goes into the shower letting the water run down his body as soaps the sponge. The warm water feels good on his skin as he glides the sponge over his body. He is thinking how it would feel if these were Naoe's hands instead of his own.

He leans his head back and rubs the sponge over his chest pretending it is Naoe stroking him lightly with the rough sponge. He rubs his arms and makes circles with it on his stomach, he moves lower and rubs softly and then increases his movement. He can feel himself getting hard, thinking about Naoe and rubbing himself on his private parts. He is rubbing himself faster as he pictures Naoe doing this to him, he is moaning and drops the sponge and puts one hand on the wall under the showerhead. Takaya has his head down so he doesn't see when Naoe comes into the shower.

Naoe stops, standing in the doorway, watching Takaya. As he looks at him, he licks his lips because they have suddenly gone dry. He can hear Takaya moaning and it sounds like he is calling out a name.

Naoe slips closer to make out what he is saying because he is speaking almost in a whisper. Then when he is about to climax, Naoe hears him call his name. He is in total shock; he never thought he would be witness to something like this. Naoe backs up out of the shower quietly, trying not to make a sound. He walks in to the other room and drops to his knees with his hand over his mouth. He is looking around wildly wondering if he is dreaming.

"Did he really call for me as he was climaxing? What does this mean…does he really want me and can't admit it? Come to think of it he was waiting on me when I came out of the hotel tonight. I thought he had already left for the evening. He was pretty quiet on the way back and he did just get out of the car without a word. He walked away and never looked back. I just knew he was gone once again from my life but this is different. It's as though he wanted to come here. Like it was his idea we came to the temple. Could he have planed this all along? He is a manipulative person and Lord Kagetora did not do anything he didn't want to do.

XXXXX

Takaya and Naoe are sitting down to dinner. Takaya is eating and watching Naoe at the same time. Naoe was in this room when he came out of the shower and went in when he came out and never once looked in his face or said anything to him.

Could he have seen him in the shower because even now he is reluctant to meet his eyes? Well he will make him look at him or he will throw the remainder of his dinner at him.

"Why are you so quiet Naoe, I thought you would be happy to have me spend the night with you…was I wrong?" Naoe looks up at him and says, "Are you saying you want to spend the night with me or at this temple?"

Takaya is taken aback at the boldness of that statement and drops his chopsticks. "What are you saying…you still have a desire for me? I thought you wanted to be rid of me? Now you're saying you still want me, like that?"

Naoe lays his chopsticks by his plate. "You seem to forget that I love you, I think I told you that before. Nothing has changed and if you have your memories back you should know that you want me too…Lord Kagetora. You are no longer Takaya Ogi so let's stop playing games with each other."

Naoe leans forward with his elbows on the table with his chin resting on his folded hands. Takaya puts both hands on the table as if to rise and looks at Naoe with his eyes narrowed.

Naoe raises his hand in a dismissive manner and says, "You know I saw you in the shower… by accident and I heard what you said. Maybe I should have joined you then and you wouldn't be in denial now."

He looks at Takaya, as he sits back down his face is red. He puts his head down and his hands are in fists. He says, "Since you saw me why didn't you say something or at least let your presence be known." He looks at Naoe and says, "So now what do we do?"

Naoe smiles, he is thinking he has him, now he knows that patience is a virtue but this should make him a saint. No one has ever waited as long as he has for a night with the one they loved.

"Well you could let me make love to you and the next shower that you take won't be along. What do you say? One night is all I ask and if anything else happens it will be by your choice. I promise I won't try to get to you again and I will respect decision."

Takaya looks at him and says, "Why not, I haven't had sex with anyone in thirty years and this body is a virgin so let's go for it.

Naoe leads him to his bedroom, goes out, and dismisses his servant for the night. He did not want anyone else in the house but the two of them.

He walks over to the mat where Takaya is already sitting. There are candles all round the room because he still liked the soft light of four hundred years ago. Some things he felt should not have changed. He loosens his yukata and sits beside him, leans in and kisses him. He pulls back and looks into Takaya's face. He has his eyes close but when Naoe pulls back, he opens them and looks in his face.

"Do you know how much I desire you right now?" Takaya puts his hand on Naoe's face and says, "Yes I do but what you don't know is how much I want you. I have always felt safe with you and I know this time will be no different." He pulls Naoe's head down and kisses him; Naoe sticks his tongue inside Takaya's mouth as he lies back on the mat.

Naoe pulls his yukata open and kisses him on the chest, encircling his nipple with his tongue as Takaya moans low in his throat. He licks him in the center of his chest and at the same time he is pulling off his clothes. Takaya slides his arm out of one sleeve and the other is trapped.

Naoe raises his head and chuckles, "Now I have you the way I want you stuck and unable to get away. Here allow me to help." He pulls the sleeve down slowly and follows each move with a kiss. When he finally pulls it off, he discovers that Takaya is naked underneath.

He pulls his own yukata off and leaves them in a pile on the side of the mat. He is kissing Takaya and licking him lower on his stomach until he gets to his erection. He cups it in his hand and brings it to his lips. He kisses it and licks it on the sides. Takaya eyes fly open and he says, "Naoe what are doing…you can't do that…can you?" Naoe looks at him and says, "You have never had sex with anyone like this before?"

Takaya says, "Naoe, I have never found anyone I wanted to have sex with…until you that is. Before I have only used my hand and that is as far as it has gone. I feel like a naïve child when it comes to making love so please be gentle with me… for now."

Naoe is surprised that he would admit something like that. Maybe he hasn't gotten all his memories back after all. He remembers him loving this part of it but now it looks as though this will be a first for him. Naoe is thinking he has to be careful he doesn't want to frighten him too much. Naoe kisses him again on the mouth and tells him to relax he will remember the pleasures they use to have before long.

Takaya head is thrown back as Naoe is doing wonders with his tongue and hands. He is licking the insides of Takaya thighs and following it with light kisses. He takes Takaya's erection in his mouth and sucks on it and looks up in his face. He sees that he is in a trance, calling his name softly, moving his hips in rhythm with his movements. Takaya is holding Naoe's head and saying how good it feels, so good.

When Naoe reaches up and puts his two fingers in Takaya's mouth. He sucks on his fingers licking them with his tongue and holding them in place. He is enjoying this because it is all new to him. Naoe is getting harder by the minute, he feels like he is about to explode. He takes his fingers out of Takaya's mouth and with on hand lifts his hips. He puts in one finger and slowly opens him up.

Takaya moans with the slight pain that gives way to pleasure and Naoe inserts the second finger. Takaya is moving his hips back to take it all in because this feels somewhat familiar, the pain first…then the pleasure. Naoe slides his finger around until he finds his pleasure spot and presses down. Takaya gasps and holds on to Naoe's head almost pulling his hair out. His head is thrashing from side to side. He doesn't know how much more of this he can take.

Naoe pulls his mouth off and pulls Takaya on to his lap, he is sweaty and slippery right now and Takaya has his arms around Naoe's neck as he breaths heavily. He kisses Naoe on the neck and bites him drawing blood, and then he sucks on the same spot and gently kisses it. Naoe lifts Takaya up slowly and places him on top of his erection. He eases him down slowly so as not to shock him to much all at once but Takaya has other ideas. He pushes down on Naoe, takes him in all at once and kisses him at the same time. It is Naoe's turn to be surprised; he did not think he would do something like this.

He is pumping Takaya up and down on his erection, he has not has this much pleasure in a long time he almost feels like crying. He holds on too Takaya almost stopping his movements. Takaya puts his hands on his shoulders and throws his head back and calls Naoe' name in such a sweet voice that Naoe just melts.

He lays him on his back never breaking contact and starts to pound into him saying, "Takaya…I'm sorry…I can't hold back…you're so…hot…it feels so good." Takaya is taking it all with moans of pleasure; he is calling out for Naoe. "Deeper…yes Naoe…deeper yes that's it…oh Naoe you're so good."

They both climax at the same time with Naoe's body giving off little spasm of pleasure until he is well spent. Takaya has cum all over Naoe's stomach and their bodies are mixed with sweat and cum, they are sticky with their lovemaking.

Naoe rolls on to his back bringing Takaya on top of him. He kisses Takaya deeply pushing his tongue inside of his mouth. He accepts it and sucks on it like it's a lifeline. Naoe is holding Takaya as if he is the most precious thing in the world and to Naoe he is the most precious person to him. He kisses him on top of the head and says, "I love you more than my own life. You belong to me and I'll never give you up."

Takaya reaches up and kisses him lightly and says, "I know you love me and for that I'm grateful but what do we do now? I don't know what to do now Naoe. You have to help me."

He is holding on to Naoe crying against his chest. The tears are coming out slowly he doesn't realize they're falling because of their sweat soaked bodies. His tears are blending in with the sweat of their bodies.

Naoe pulls his head back and says, "You can stay here with me, I don't want you to go back I can make you happy with me. I'll never allow anyone to hurt you and you'll always be safe with me. I will give my life to protect you. Stay here with me or we can go anywhere you want to go. With our powers we may be together for eternity. We can even stop fighting vengeful sprits if you want. I'll do anything you say to be with you."

Takaya holds him tightly and says, "I never want to leave you again Naoe, of that I'm certain so yes I will stay with you forever…I'll be with you always."

XXXXX

Hi everyone, if you have any feedback, please let me know. This is my try at this kind of thing I hope you like it. Naoe and Takaya are two of my favorite characters, I have waited for an ending, and I think it may have ended this way.

Akasha721


End file.
